swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Terrel Harkness
Admiral Terrel Harkness was the Imperial Navy commanding officer of fleet and military operations within the Levrian Expanse, overseeing the Empire’s Occupation of the Antrixian Commonwealth. Terrel was also the father of High Inquisitor Syanne Harkness. Together with his daughter, Admiral Harkness was largely responsible for military actions that became known as the Antrixian Purge, the battles and occupation of the Antrixian Commonwealth at the end of the Clone Wars and into the Galactic Civil War. History Early Life Born on Chandrila, Terrel Harkness was a biology scientist who initially worked with merging engineered biochips to better integrate synaptic response between cybernetic implants and biological beings. After his research team had some notable success, Terrel came into some fame as the research team’s leader and he assumed a political role within the planet’s local government at an early age. Working to bring his team’s research to the forefront, Terrel lobbied tirelessly to gain the attention of the Republic and the medical mega corporations of the galaxy. During this time, Terrel’s daughter was born. His daughter, Syanne, was discovered to be Force-sensitive and shortly after the discovery, she was kidnapped by the Pike Syndicate. He petitioned the Jedi numerous times, asking for assistance in returning his daughter. The Jedi did not assist which caused Terrel and his wife to resent the Order. As Terrel prepared to use all of his family resources to ensure his daughter’s return, he was approached by a cloaked figure. The cloaked figure promised that his daughter would be safe, but in order to ensure that she remained safe, he would have to undertake a top secret position, working for the Republic. Terrel left Chandrila without talking to his wife, journeying to Kamino where he would work with Kaminoian Clone Masters to engineer a bio-chip for a Clone army being created. While on Kamino, Terrel also worked with military trainers who were creating the instructional program for the clones. While Terrel had been a good scientist, he found that he had a flare for strategy and command. Terrel was able to visit his daughter on a secret planet from time-to-time during his stay on Kamino. Keeping in touch with her, Terrel managed to foster a close relationship with Syanne as she was trained as a dark acolyte. His relationship with Syanne was used as a pawn in getting Terrel to continue his work, along with ensuring his service to the mysterious cloaked figure. Terrel was made an administrator of a rimward facility where he oversaw operations. Terrel showed his flair for his newly discovered military mind, turning the facility into a well-organized station for the company he was working for. During his time as an administrator, Harkness was involved in two separate incidents where shipments he was overseeing were attacked by pirates. Due to his quick thinking and natural command techniques, both incidents ended with the pirates being destroyed while Terrel’s shipments remained intact. Terrel was quickly promoted to captain of an escort cruiser for the company. At the onset of the Clone Wars, Terrel was suggested to a senior officer of the Republic Navy as a possible commander due to his distinguished record. Terrel was commissioned as an officer within the Republic Navy and quickly rose through the ranks, displaying his command talent and often ruthless tactics against Separatist forces. Gaining the attention of Chancellor Palpatine, Harkness was promoted to the rank of Captain and was charged with the command of 3 Republic Venator-class Destroyers. Harkness quickly made the destroyer, The Intrepid, his personal flag ship. During this time, Palpatine also fanned the flames of Terrel’s disdain toward the Jedi by seeing to it that Jedi commanders that opposed Terrel’s tactics were often working alongside him. Palpatine also began to sow seeds of concern for the loyalty of the Antrixians in Terrel’s mind. Palpatine also arranged for Terrel to have contact with his daughter, Syanne, who was posing as a masterless Padawan following the Battle of Jabiim. Terrel and Syanne managed to keep their relationship secret while they worked together. Harkness was stationed along the Ithic Corridor and charged with commanding fleet operations guarding bacta shipments near Thyferra and military operations into the Kiffu Sector. It was also during this time that Terrel's wife, Linza, was presumed killed on Chandrila when the Separatists attacked Hanna City with a bio-weapon. This event caused a huge scar on Terrel's heart, also causing him to view all non-humans as cowardly and dishonorable. With more and more influence from Palpatine, Harkness began disliking the seemingly “so-noble” Antrixians. Palpatine put the plan in motion for Terrel to be ready to attack the Commonwealth, as they were going to attempt a coupe against the Republic in support of rogue Jedi agents. When Order 66 was initiated, Harkness gladly acted with the full force of his ships and units to subdue the supposed traitorous Antrixian forces, especially the Jinsai. The Battle of Antrixies Harkness placed his daughter, ex-Jedi Syanne Harkness, in charge of one of his troop detachments, ordering them to hunt down any Jedi or Force-sensitive traitors on Antrixies. He then turned his attention towards engaging the Antrixian Home Guard fleet. Meeting Admiral Edric Strykia's fleet above the world of Antrixies, the two forces engaged in a vicious exchange of fire at about the same time that Dontaine Strykia and his rebelling forces stormed the High Lord's palace on the planet below. Harkness faced 3 to 1 odds during the battle, but used surprise and the Venator-class Destroyer's wedge-shape to bring more of his weapons to bear on his targets. Initially, this proved too much for the Home Guard fleet, who couldn't react in time to change tactics before more of their vessels were lost. The Home Guard began it's retreat, fleeing the Republic forces. Harkness gave pursuit, but only to Martrixies, where Donatine Strykia’s forces had gathered and were harassing other Commonwealth targets. All three fleets met above Martrixies and the battle ensued, weighing heavily in the Republic/Rebel Antrixian favor. But Harkness didn't stop with the Commonwealth forces. Viewing the Dontaine’s forces as nothing more than pirates, Harkness ordered his ships to open fire on them also. Admiral Strykia was still forced to retreat and a majority of the Dontaine’s supporters were devastated. Returning to orbit above Antrixies, Terrel was the first to inform Dontaine Strykia that the Galactic New Order was taking control of the planet, along with the Commonwealth, not the young, rebellious Strykia. With Syanne present in the throne room, Dontaine and his forces were quickly dsipatched from Antrixies. Over the next four months, Harkness commanded the operations to occupy the Commonwealth. During this time, Terrel was given the promotion to Sector Admiral and saw his forces increase to sector group size. Harkness accepted the terms of the Antrixian Landsraad's surrender also. Later Life Harkness would go on to remain in command of Imperial forces in the Antrixian Commonwealth area throughout the next twenty years. As the commanding officer in the Levrian Expanse, Terrel oversaw the Western Reaches Pacification Operations in the region. During this time, Admiral Harkness was charged with maintaining a strong presence and rooting out rebel forces in the area. Working in close conjunction with his daughter who had become a High Inquisitor, Terrel continued to serve the Emperor loyally. Terrel was given command of the Imperator-class Star Destroyer, the Dark Fist, as his personal flagship within his sector group. With his forces, Harkness guarded the Ithic Corridor and routes to Thyferra also. Following the Battle of Yavin, the ships under Harkness' command were reorganized into Fury Squadron, charged with the defense of the Levrian Expanse. The Executor-class Star Destroyer, The Curse, was assigned to Admiral Harkness as his command vessel. Under his command, the Star Destroyers the Abyss, the Dark Fist, the Furious, the Huntress, the Intrepid, the Infiltrator, and the Nightwraith patrolled the Rimma Trade Route, along with the Ithic Corridor and the Maridis Run, attempting to combat the threat of rebellion. Up to four dozen smaller military vessels were also assigned to Fury Squadron to assist with Imperial interests. Harkness became heavily enmeshed in the Strykia Clone scheme in 1 ABY. Although he opposed the use of the clones of Allyson and Graydon Strykia, he conceded that his military actions against the Antrixian Resistance had not had much success. By the start of 3 ABY, Harkness had sanctioned renewed actions against potential Resistance targets throughout the Commonwealth. Appearance and Personality :"If the Antrixians and their friends choose to follow the ways of a dying breed, so be it. They will tremble before the might of the next step in galactic evolution." :-Admiral Terrel Harkness Terrel Harkness was a determined man, harboring bitter resentment towards the Jedi and the Republic for their inability to save his wife's life. Terrel’s opinion was of the nature that had the Republic took stronger actions, sooner, the Clone Wars would have never occurred and his family would be intact. Harkness had chosen to channel his anger into his performance as a leading Imperial officer, determined to be one of the best. Terrel had little regard for his personal life, instead focusing his energies to ensure that he and his daughter were shining examples of Imperial personnel. Terrel is a model of the Tarkin Doctrine, using fear of retaliation and brute strength to control the areas of his command. Admiral Harkness is without sympathy or forgiveness and does not tolerate failure. The man shows no signs of fear also. Even though he was an Admiral, Terrel often oversaw ground operations as well. Terrel keeps is appearance spotless and expects the same out of those who serve under him. RPG D6 Stats Type: Imperial Officer DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 6D, Dodge 7D KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien Species 5D, Bureaucracy 8D, Cultures 7D, Intimidation 6D, Languages 5D+1, Planetary Systems 6D, Science 6D+1, (s)Science: Cybernetic Research 8D+1, (s)Tactics: Capital Ships 8D, (s)Tactics: Fleets 7D+2, Value 6D, Willpower 6D MECHANICAL 3D Astrogation 5D, Capital Ship Gunnery 7D, Capital Ship Piloting 7D+2, Communications 6D, Sensors 5D PERCEPTION 4D Bargain 7D, Command 9D+2, Con 6D, Investigation 6D+2, Search 8D STRENGTH 3D Brawling 4D, Lifting 3D+2 TECHNICAL 2D Computer Programming/Repair 5D, (A)Medicine 7D, Security 6D Force Sensitive: No Hero Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 3 Character Points: 15 Move: 10 Equipment: Imperial ID, Secure encrypted comlink, Datapad, Rank cylinder, Imperial Munitions heavy blaster pistol (damage: 5D+1, range: 3-7/25/50, ammo: 25). Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Agents of the Empire